heated spring
by puppypup413
Summary: kuma thinks that Ookami is avoiding him becuase of whats happend last spring, but thats not the reason at all. this is my first story so go easy on me (*u*) rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

__Disclaimer- I do not own Koisuru Boukun… and that's it

**Kuma's P.O.V**

_-", it's been about year since I've done anything to him,"_

Kuma thought to himself. After another long winter it has reach that time of the year again. The time for eggs to be laid, babies to be born, and, well, even if such things didn't happen it was still the time for THAT type of thing. But no matter how much he wanted to commit acts such as those to his beloved again, he didn't want to hurt his beloved again. Kuma had just woken up from his sleep, it was starting to turn into great spring weather. The leaves and flowers were all coming back, and the sun seemed to be getting brighter with each day.

- ",_ and the fact that hasn't been coming to visit me lately is making me worried",_

_. _Ever since the spring has started to show its coming, he hasn't seen much of Ookami-san.

-_", maybe he's scared that I'll try to __eat__ him again, even though promised not to do anything like that again…",_

. Since Ookami hasn't been visiting him, Kuma had been extremely lonely and bored.

-_",… well I guess I'm just going to have to be extra careful around him until matting seasons over", _Kuma got out of his cave and started to walk towards the wolves territory_._

_-",since he won't visit me, I guess I'll just have to go to him myself,"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Koisuru Boukun

**Ookami P.O.V**

_-", Shit, shit, what the hell is this,"_

For the last couple of weeks, Ookami had been experiencing some (ahem) Heated problems.

_-", I'm not a fucking girl, why the hell is this happening,"_

He had been waking up with a throbbing in between his legs. The cause for this was obvious once he would look down at his crotch. He couldn't just let his fellow people see him like that, so he'd get up extra early and walk to the river to try and get rid of it. It would take it a while but it would eventually it would go down. For some reason it would take longer each day for it to do so. And it was starting to make him frustrated. Not knowing why but it felt like he needed to go to bathroom more often, but whenever he did the feeling did not go away.

_-", I remember something like this has happened, but…,"_

Ookami blushed at the memory

_-", there's no way it has to do with that,"_

He'd remember that time when Kuma had snapped and tried to, what would be the male version of, breed with him.

_-", it hurt so bad… I thought I was going to die, and yet…,"_

Ookami didn't have time to finish his thought when suddenly heard a rustling coming from behind him, he turned around to Kuma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own koisuru boukun **

Kuma had been getting close to the wolves resting area. When he walked through a couple of bushes he was met with an extremely sexy site. There in the river was Ookami, bathing naked. If he hadn't been knocked back by being surprised, he probably would have from the blood gushing from his nose with more power than a fire hose. Halfway conscious He heard Ookami say casually:

-"oh hi Kuma… what's wrong, did you bump into something your nose is bleeding really badly"

-_"yeah, __that's__ it" thought Kuma_

Kuma then heard some splashing and before he knew it Ookami was standing over, still naked.

-"O-O-OOKAMI PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

-"what, why"

-"PLEASE" he said pleadingly

-"FINE, fine" said getting annoyed"

_-"Ah, his innocence is going to kill me"_ thought wearily

Kuma looked away as Ookami got dressed, but that didn't stop some questions coming to Kuma's mind

-"why haven't you been coming to visit me?"

-"… I've been busy"

-_"I sure as hell can't tell him the truth, especially since he might be the problem" _thought Ookami, blushing.

-"well, maybe I can be of any use of yours today" said Kuma hopefully

-"uuh… no, I'm not doing much today"

-"oh come on, your always doing things"

-"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you wanted me to leave you" (gasp) Ookami realized what he just said

-_"woops"_

Ookami turned around, now dressed, to see Kuma turned around violently shaking, tears probably forming in his eyes.

"UH, OK you can stay with me today" Ookami exclaimed

"THANK YOU" he shouted, pouncing on Ookami

-"ngh, uh, no problem"

_-"DAMMIT EVEN A STUPID HUG FEELS DIFFERENT WITH HIM" _thought Ookami, noticing the feel of electric that ran through his body from the hug.

Kuma paused –"… what's wrong"

-"n-nothing, let's go" as he began to run to his destination, Kuma following behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Koisuru Boukun **

As Ookami and Kuma reached their destination, they were greeted with a warm welcome

-"Shuryō where the hell have you been all frickin morning"

_-"oh god not Isogai"_ thought Ookami, he always thought he was too cocky for a lower class.

-"we've been missing you nii-san you haven't been here during mornings lately"

-_"… What!?" _this surprised Kuma, he hadn't known that.

-"I've been bathing"

-"ooh, you prettying yourself up for the ladies" Ookami blushed.

-"sh-SHUT UP, are you forgetting who's in charge here" he said starting to reach for Isogai's neck

-"or am I going to have to teach you" said threateningly.

-"no, no, I understand, sorry" he said wave his hands in front of his face.

_-"even if I can take him down, I don't want to be_ _Shuryō"_ thought Isogai

-"Kuma it's been forever since we last saw you" said Kanako.

-"long time no see Kanako-chan"

-"nii-san if I'm not wrong, we have quite a few things we need to do today" said Tomoe

-"oh, well I guess I could be of use to you" Kuma said smartly.

-"don't get sarcastic on me bear" Ookami said roughly

-"well I guess we should get on with the schedule for today"

_(Sigh)" of course" _Kuma had gotten stuck on finding healing herbs with Isogai; he didn't appreciate him because of how sarcastic he always was.

-"hey, I think these would be some great healing herbs" Isogai said, pointing at poisonous mushrooms.

_-"like now" _Kuma thought

Kuma had a good feeling that not only had he got this job because he was the only one who knew anything on herbs and berries, but he again had the suspicion that Ookami was trying to keep his distance from him.

-_"their also things that he hasn't been telling me" _Kuma thought irritated

-"are you ok Kuma, you seem upset"

- "I'm ok, thanks" Kuma said with a hint of fakeness

_-"… maybe I can use this moment as an advantage"_

-"so Isogai, you had said something about Ookami not being here when you'd wake up"

-"what, oh yeah, ever since spring started we've been waking up and he wouldn't be here, I have a good feeling he might be trying to get a mate, he's defiantly old enough to be looking for that"

-"oh, I see…" Kuma said sadly

-_"I see, that would explain it much better… I'm such an idiot, as if he'd remember something like that, he's probably forgotten all about that by now" _

-"say Kuma… do you have feelings for Ookami"Kuma's face lost its color.

-"wh…what" he asked timidly

-"don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

-"… I guess you can say that "Kuma said

-"well that explains a lot"

-"what do you mean" Kuma asked curiously

But Isogai didn't have time to answer when a scream of pain was heard practically from all around the forest.

_-"OOKAMI!"_

_..._

_Okay I'm so dumb, so I use Microsoft word to make the story. I thought that once the page was filled if I downloaded the chapter with more than one page it wouldn't work. Well, guess who learned otherwise _(~u~) _so hopefully chapters should be a little longer this time around._

_Thank you to all who read this, especially_

_*Frozen sunlight_

_*PoeticallyEccentricMind_

_*Bunny-chan2022_

_And whoever the guest was for reviewing._

**p.s. Shuryō means leader**


End file.
